La apuesta
by Aki-Lucky
Summary: Cartman, Kyle y Stan se enteran de que al pequeño y tembloroso Tweek Tweak le gusta el más problemático de todo el colegio, Craig Tucker. Y cómo no... Se buscan la manera de sacar beneficio de ello con una maliciosa apuesta. Pero... ¿Serán ellos los que saquen beneficio o será Tweek?


Aquí me tenéis de nuevo... Con otro fic, esta vez, un One-Shot que se me ocurrió de la nada. Aunque soy nueva, parece ser que me estáis acogiendo bien en esta página. Bueno... Sin más que decir, os dejo leer de una vez...

* * *

El pequeño Tweek Tweak caminaba animadamente por las sucias calles de South Park. Su destino era la casa de Kyle Broflosvki, un chico judío de su misma clase. Él y otros dos chicos que siempre iban con él, Stan Marsh y Eric Cartman, le habían invitado a ir a casa a jugar a los videojuegos porque el cuarto integrante del grupo, Kenny McCormick, estaba cuidando de su hermanita pequeña. Y todo sea dicho, otra de las razones era porque por la culpa de los tics de Tweek a los otros tres chicos les era más fácil ganar en cualquier videojuego. Pero eso a Tweek le daba igual, él sólo quería jugar un rato e irse después a casa.

Siguió andando hasta llegar a casa de los Broflosvki, y una vez allí se paró frente a la puerta. Empezó a dudar si tocar al timbre o no… ¿Y si se había equivocado de casa? ¿Y si en verdad los que estaban dentro eran violadores? ¿Y si la invitación sólo era una excusa para secuestrarle y matarle? ¿Y si todo era un plan de los gnomos? ¡¿Y si alguien le secuestraba mientras pensaba si tocar al timbre o no?! Nervioso, tocó el timbre un par de veces. Tal como Tweek se esperaba, el joven judío abrió la puerta y le invitó a pasar. El rubio, temblando y a punto de comenzar a arrancarse los cabellos a tirones, pasó y se dejó guiar hasta la habitación del pelirrojo, donde estaban los demás. Stan apartó la mirada de la pantalla del televisor donde estaba puesto un juego de lucha y saludó al tembloroso rubio, pero Cartman no se molestó en hacer eso, sería demasiado amable hacerlo.

**-Creía que no vendrías. –**Comentó Cartman en un tono casual, hasta aburrido se podría decir.

**-¡Gah! ¿P-por q-qué dices e-eso? –**Tartamudeó el niño moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro de la habitación sin dejarlos quietos ni un momento.

**-Nada… Pero que yo sepa en el manicomio no dejan salir a los locos… -**Respondió Cartman volviendo a desviar toda su atención al juego, ya que sabía que el paranoico rubio no le iba a contestar. **–Lo sabía… Sin el busca pleitos de su amigo no es nada… -**Murmuró malicioso.

Pasó algo más de una hora en la Kyle y Cartman se dedicaron a pelear y gritarse entre ellos como locos mientras Stan les miraba impotente y Tweek temblaba en una esquina. Pero para suerte de este último, la pelea de Cartman y Kyle cesó al oírse una melodía. Los tres chicos miraron a Tweek, la melodía procedía de su celular. Tras soltar uno de sus gritos característicos, Tweek cogió el teléfono y sin querer puso el altavoz.

**-¡Gah! ¿Di-diga? –**Contestó al teléfono algo alterado, porque… ¿Y si era una noticia mala?

**-Tweek, ya tengo la cámara. –**Respondió una voz nasal al otro lado de la línea.

Las manos que Tweek temblaron aún más al reconocer la voz que había contestado, pero en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

**-¡Gah! ¡Bien Craig! M-me has quitado mu-mucha presión. **–Respondió el cafeinómano felizmente, cosa que a los otros tres chicos les extrañó.

**-Bien, mañana haremos el trabajo. –**Dijo Craig antes de colgar sin siquiera despedirse, pero al fin de cuentas él no era de los que se despedía ni en persona ni hablando por teléfono.

**-T-te… ¡Gah! A-amo… -**"Murmuró" Tweek cuando se hubo asegurado de que el otro ya no lo escuchaba.

Pasaron unos largos segundos… Los otros tres niños se miraron confundidos, ¿Tweek había confesado como si nada que amaba a Craig Tucker? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Es cierto que a veces le llamaban marica a Tweek, pero eso era por joderle, nunca se habrían imagino hasta qué punto sus acusaciones eran ciertas. Al mirar a los demás, el pequeño rubio se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había confesado su amor en vez alta… Y lo que era peor… ¡No estaba solo y le habían oído! Tembloroso, miró cómo los niños le miraban con curiosidad, y para escapar de sus miradas se tapó su ardiente rostro con ambas manos.

**-Tweek… ¿Has dicho lo que creemos que has dicho? –**Preguntó al fin Kyle.

**-¡Gah! ¡Demasiada presión! ¡T-tengo que ir a-al baño! –**Exclamó Tweek corriendo hacia dicho sitio a una velocidad inigualable.

Los tres amigos se quedaron clavados en el sitio sin saber cómo reaccionar, la tensión era tanta que hasta se podría cortar con un cuchillo desafilado encontrado en un basurero. Pero el silencio fue roto por la estridente carcajada de Cartman, que poco tardó en tirarse al suelo mientras lloraba de la risa.

**-¡Jajajaja! ¡El marica es marica de verdad! ¡Y le gusta el idiota ese! –**Gritaba Cartman a todo pulmón mientras sus carcajadas resonaban por toda la habitación.

**-Cállate gordo culón. –**Ordenó Stan frunciendo el ceño.

Cartman paró de reír, pero no porque Stan se lo hubiese ordenado, sino porque ya le empezaba a doler el pecho de tanto carcajearse.

**-No sé, a mí me da pena… Cuando se confiese Craig se va a reír en su cara. –**O al menos, esa escena se imaginaba Kyle. El pobre Tweek temblando y arrancándose el pelo mientras Craig se moría de la risa ahí mismo.

**-¿Qué dices rata judía? Los judíos y sus estúpidas ideas judías… ¿Alguna vez habéis visto a Tucker riéndose? Porque yo no. Seguro que si el marica se confiesa Craig le molerá a golpes. –**Y eso era lo que Cartman se imaginaba, a Tweek tumbado en un charco de sangre mientras Craig lo veía como si nada.

**-Eso que te lo has creído gordo. –**Intervino Stan, que apoyaba la idea de Kyle, como era natural.

**-¡No estoy gordo! ¡Estoy fuertecito! Os apuesto veinte dólares a que le golpea y acaba en el hospital. –**Se atrevió a proponer Cartman.

**-¡Aceptamos! –**Gritaron Stan y Kyle al unísono.

**-Pero… ¿Cómo hacemos que se declare? –**Preguntó Kyle, pues eso era algo en lo que no habían caído hasta ahora.

La puerta se abrió. Tweek entró a la habitación y tras descartar cientos de lugares en los que podría esconderse, se acabó sentando en una esquina de la habitación.

**-Dejádmelo a mí… **-Murmuró Cartman para que sólo lo oyesen el pelirrojo y el pelinegro. Con una sonrisa maliciosa que cambió a una suave pero falsa, Cartman se sentó enfrente del tembloroso rubio. **–Tweek, ¿es cierto? ¿Craig te gusta? No hace falta que respondas, sólo mueve la cabeza. –**Cartman sonrió aún más cuando el niño movió la cabeza como le había indicado. **–Sería una pena que Craig no se enterase nunca, ¿no crees? **

**-¡Gah! ¡Él nun-nunca lo sa-sabrá! –**Exclamó al fin, después de unos largos segundos donde sólo pudo gritar.

**-Pues qué pena… Harías una linda pareja… -**Murmuró Stan de espaldas a Tweek para que éste no se diese cuanta de la sonrisa maliciosa que tenía dibujada en el rostro.

-**¡Me-mentira! –**Gritó Tweek encogiéndose aún más en su esquina.

**-Es verdad, además seguro que Craig también piensa eso. –**Murmuró Kyle intentando contener una carcajada que apenas se notó.

**-¿D-de ve-verdad? –**Preguntó Tweek con algo de esperanza, quizás debía fiarse más de los demás, sólo quizás.

**-Claro… Es más, te ayudaremos a decírselo. –**Afirmó Cartman bastante satisfecho.

**-¡Gah! ¿Qué pro-propones gordo? –**Preguntó Tweek dejand0 de temblar sólo un segundo, para volver a hacerlo de nuevo.

La cara de Cartman se ensombreció y su sonrisa se volvió algo perturbadora. Estaba más o menos acostumbrado a que Kenny, Kyle y Stan le insultasen, pero eran sus amigos al fin y al cabo… Pero lo que no iba a soportar era que un marica paranoico le insultase. Iba a proponer que se declarase sin más, pero como que se llamaba Eric Cartman que el niñato iba a sufrir por llamarle gordo. Podía afirmar que los golpes que le daría Craig a Tweek no le iban a doler nada comparados al dolor psicológico que iba a sufrir después.

**-Necesitaremos una camiseta blanca, rotuladores permanentes y una cámara de fotos… -**Comentó con malicia el castaño.

A la mañana siguiente, Craig Tucker salía de su casa tras haberles hecho un bonito gesto de despedida con el dedo corazón a sus padres. Iba directo a la casa de su mejor amigo Tweek, al que recogía todos los días para irse juntos al colegio, ya que vivían muy cerca el uno del otro. Le resultó extraño que al llegar no viese a su amigo esperándolo en la puerta, por eso se quedó esperándolo sentado en el bordillo, pues seguro que se le había hecho tarde de nuevo. Pasaron los minutos, Craig miró el reloj, seguro que iba a llegar tarde si seguía esperando. Al final, se decidió a tocar el timbre. La madre de Tweek abrió la puerta, y tras analizar al niño de pies a cabeza un par de veces, sonrió al reconocer que era el amigo de su hijo.

**-¿Está Tweek? –**Preguntó mirando a otro lado por instinto, no le gustaba tener contacto visual con los padres de nadie.

**-Se fue hace más de diez minutos. –**Respondió la mujer sonriendo de nuevo.

**-Ah… -**Se limitó a decir antes de darse la vuelta para volver al colegio, no pensaba despedirse ni dar las gracias, había retenido sus instintos de sacarle el dedo a esa mujer, y sólo porque era la madre de su mejor amigo, nada más.

Llegó al colegio, y no supo cómo no había llegado tarde, pues había estado esperando como un idiota enfrente de la casa de su amigo como cinco minutos entero. Se sintió extraño, ya que por alguna razón que no comprendía los niños le señalaban y se reían. A su paso por los pasillos, sólo oía risas y murmullos. Pero no sabía por qué se reían todos de él de repente. ¿Tenía el chullo mal puesto? No. ¿Tenía restos de comida en la cara? No. ¿Se había olvidado los pantalones? ¡No! Entonces… ¿Qué había pasado?

Al fin el timbre que daba inicio a las clases sonó, pero justo cuando se iba a ir a su aula diferenció un pequeño sollozo entre todos los demás ruidos que se mezclaban en el pasillo. Buscó con la mirada la persona de la que procedía aquel llanto, que poco a poco se iba a haciendo más fuerte y desesperado. Y tras unos segundos… Lo encontró… Tweek estaba sentado con la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas, debajo del panel de anuncios. Se estaba tirando del pelo mientras sollozaba desesperadamente. Craig lo había visto llorar en muchas ocasiones, pero jamás así de desesperado. Pero, a la vez que preocupado, estaba enojado. Estaba muy enojado porque nadie le ayudaba; sólo se detenían, miraban el panel de anuncios y se iban riéndose. No supo si era su imaginación, pero con cada persona que pasaba, más crecía la intensidad de los sollozos del pobre rubio.

Craig fue hacia él para intentar calmarle, pero a lo lejos diferenció la risa de los tres chicos que pero le caían en todo el colegio: Kyle, Cartman y Stan. Esos tres desgraciados siempre estaban metiéndose en líos, y podía apostar su chullo a que ellos tenían algo que ver con los llantos de Tweek, y eso no lo iba a perdonar. Pero se encargaría después de patearles el culo, primero debía ir con Tweek.

**-Empieza el espectáculo… -**Oyó murmurar a uno de los tres cuando pasó por su lado.

Craig sólo les enseñó su dedo corazón sin siquiera mirarles. Enojado y preocupado, llegó hasta donde estaba Tweek, que comenzó a tirarse aún más del pelo cuando sintió que no estaba solo. Pero cuando iba a preguntarle a Tweek qué pasaba, lo averiguó por su cuenta… En el panel de anuncios estaba colgada una foto de Tweek con una camiseta que ponía: I love Craig. Pero esa no era la temblorosa letra de Tweek, no, era la estúpida letra perfecta de Kyle Broflosvki. Su enojo creció, al final esos tres hijos de puta sí tenían algo que ver con el malestar del pequeño que temblaba y sollozaba a sus pies.

El de pelo azabache debía hacer algo, lo sabía, pero no lo pensaba hacer con público. Todos estaban en sus respectivas clases menos ellos dos y los tres idiotas que los observaban desde lejos. Necesitaba estar a solas con el rubio, por eso lo cogió del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras a un aula vacía. Tweek lloró, gritó, se resistió, pero la fuerza del otro era mayor y acabó llevándoselo con él. Como se esperaba, en cuanto lo soltó para cerrar la puerta, Tweek se fue directo a una esquina para seguir tirándose del pelo.

**-Tweek… -**Susurró el más bajo sentándose al lado del otro, que sólo tembló con más ganas.

No sabía qué hacer, ni muchos menos qué decir, justo cuando debía hablar las palabras se le quedaban atascadas en la garganta. En ese momento sólo pudo rodearle con un brazo por los hombros.

**-¡Gah! ¡Me min-mintieron! ¡Aaaah! ¡Me di-dijeron que sólo te i-iban a en-enseñar la foto a ti! –**Gritó el rubio lleno de rabia y miedo tirándose del pelo nuevamente.

Paró cuando el otro lo abrazó fuertemente contra él para que parase de llorar, pero consiguió lo contrario, Tweek comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

**-¿Qué te hicieron? –**Preguntó Craig acariciando los desordenados cabellos del asustado rubio, quizás sólo por instinto.

**-M-me dijeron que me a-ayudarían a… Confesarte que… Que t-te qui-quiero… **

El cuerpo de Craig se paralizó de repente, tuvo que analizar más de una vez las palabras del cafeinómano por si las había malinterpretado, pero no era así. Tweek Tweak le acaba de confesar su amor…

Al notar que el azabache no respondía, Tweek se apartó de él para salir corriendo de allí antes de que la cosa se pudiese peor para él. Sintió cómo se tiraban del brazo con fuerza, y lo único que pudo notar después fueron unos húmedos y suaves labios moviéndose con torpeza sobre los suyos. El beso duró poco, ya que Craig se apartó casi al instante. Por su parte, Tweek tardó varios minutos en reaccionar, minutos en los que se paró de llorar y se quedó con la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared. Pero al final, Craig lo vio lanzarse hacia él y poco después tuvo los labios temblorosos del rubio pegados a los suyos en un nuevo beso igual de torpe que el anterior.

**-Yo también te quiero. –**Confesó el de menor estatura abrazando nuevamente al otro, que se quedó quieto y callado por unos segundos.

**-¡Gah! ¿En-entonces ahora so-somos novios? –**Preguntó el tímido chico parando de llorar al fin.

Craig no se lo creyó, ¿en serio el tímido y nervioso Tweek había preguntado eso que ni él se habría atrevido a preguntar? Las palabras no surgieron, el azabache sólo pudo decir algo parecido a "ajá". Por suerte, Tweek lo entendió.

Se separaron del abrazo. Craig cogió con ambas manos la cara de Tweek, que sonreía a más no poder. Volvió a sentir esa sensación que le perseguía desde mucho tiempo atrás, la sensación de querer besar a alguien y no poder. Sólo que esta vez sí podía hacerlo, así que lo hizo.

Al separarse del beso, Craig recordó que tenía algo pendiente con tres maricas que debían de estar predicando mentiras en clase.

**-Tenemos algo pendiente con el gordo y sus dos amigos maricas… Dime Tweek, ¿cómo se combate al fuego? –**Preguntó Craig con una sonrisa que hizo sudar a Tweek por alguna extraña razón.

**-No sé… ¿Con agua? ¡Gah! ¡Es demasiada presión! –**Craig sonrió ante la respuesta del rubio, había vuelto a ser el de siempre, y estaba más que contento por ello.

**-No… Con agua se apaga… Nosotros queremos hacerlo más grande, pero a nuestro favor… **

Tweek no entendió, pero tembló por instinto cuando vio a Craig sacar una cámara de fotos de su mochila.

Como habían acordado previamente, al día siguiente Tweek y Craig vinieron al colegio por separado y ni cruzaron miradas, como si estuviesen enfadados. Cada vez que alguien se reía de él por lo de ayer, Craig le miraba disimuladamente, diciéndole con la mirada que aguantase un poco más. Al final la hora que estaban esperando llegó, en la clase del señor Garrison los niños tenían que presentar cada uno su trabajo de fotografía, que consistía en hacer una presentación con distintas fotografías de un tema. Los primeros en salir fueron Wendy y Bebe, con un trabajo sobre zapatos; luego Damien y Pip sobre el bien y el malo; y ahora les tocaba a ellos dos. Salieron, Craig con la cabeza en alto y su típica cara de indiferencia; y Tweek con su típico tic en el ojo.

**-Y bien niños… ¿De qué es vuestro trabajo? –**Preguntó el señor o señora Garrison, ya ni él mismo sabía si era hombre o mujer.

**-De maricas. –**Respondió Cartman desatando las carcajadas de toda la clase y estuvo a punto de volver a hacer llorar a Tweek, a punto.

**-No gordo culón, no te daríamos tanta importancia como para hacerte un trabajo… Y no creo que la cámara te captase entero… -**Dijo Craig para defender a su novio, que le miró con una sonrisa.

Cuando los insultos sin fundamento de Cartman hacia Craig pararon, el segundo introdujo un DVD en el ordenador conectado con un proyector. Por alguna razón que era del todo desconocida para todos menos para Tweek y Craig, el primero intentó salir corriendo, pero el otro lo detuvo y empezó a poner la presentación. En pantalla se empezaron a mostrar algunas frases:

_¿Nunca han sentido esa sensación de querer besar a alguien y no poder hacerlo? ¿Y por qué no? Porque solemos cometer el error de fingir amistad cuando los dos sabemos que hay algo más. Hablábamos todo el tiempo, y siempre me quedé con las ganas de decirle algo más. Todas las palabras que teníamos atascadas en la garganta, salieron. Ahora nos debemos presentar de nuevo, esta vez como una pareja… Somos dos locos, no nos importan los demás, nos dan igual. Él se preocupa por mí, yo me preocupo por él. No le voy a abandonar a pesar de lo que digan de él, porque es un loco como yo. Simplemente hace que me sienta diferente, me hace feliz y no puedo pedirle nada más. Sé que somos muy jóvenes para hablar del para siempre, pero quién sabe, todo es posible… Por supuesto que sé que esto es una locura, que nadie apostaría por nosotros, pero para los que tienen algo en contra de nosotros… Sólo tengo tres palabras para deciros: QUE OS JODAN. _

La clase quedó en silencio, pero pronto se llenó de murmullos que no anunciaban nada bueno para nadie, sin embargo Craig sólo abrazó a Tweek y le mostró su bonito dedo corazón a toda la clase. Los demás pensaron que esto ya había acabado, pero Tucker pulsó una tecla del ordenador y pronto se empezaron a ver distintas fotografías de Tweek y Craig de todas las maneras posibles: cogidos de la mano, abrazados, besándose o simplemente sonriendo a la cámara. En la última fotografías salían los dos con unas camisetas blancas como la que originó todo ese lío, sólo que éstas ponían: I love Creek.

**-¡Gah! ¡Gra-gracias gordo! Me de-debéis se-sesenta dólares. –**Dijo Tweek a Cartman abrazo fuertemente a su novio.

**-¿Qué? –**Preguntó confundido el más bajo, pero sin soltar a su novio.

**-El gordo y sus dos amigos… ¡Gah! Se apostaron ve-veinte do-dólares a que me i-ibas a golpear o te ibas a reír de mí… -**Tartamudeó, pero se atrevió a fulminar a Cartman con la mirada.

**-Eh… No… Todo era parte de mi plan para que estéis juntos… -**Se excusó Cartman intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

Craig y Tweek le mostraron el dedo corazón a la vez, cosa que sólo provocó que ambos se besasen delante de toda la clase, sin vergüenza ninguna, pero a esas alturas a ninguno de los dos les importaba que les viesen besándome, de todas formas, ya lo había hecho en fotos…

Pasó un mes desde aquel suceso. La vida de la pareja cambió notablemente, ya que el Sr. Mackey se encargó de hablar personalmente con los padres de los dos niños, e incluso les mostró la presentación que habían hecho. A los padres de Craig les dio más o menos igual, pero a los padres de Tweek casi les da un ataque al corazón… Aunque se tranquilizaron cuando Craig les dijo que iba a cuidar de su hijo. Por otra parte, el colegio también cambió… Por ejemplo, surgieron nuevas parejas homosexuales, como Stan y Kyle, a los que Cartman ayudó a juntar con su "yo cupido". Y bueno… Tweek y Craig tuvieron sus peleas, pero siempre acabaron solucionadas con un beso, por muy cursi que suene.

Al final Cartman consiguió lo que quería, hacer que Craig y Tweek dejasen de ser amigos. Pero como consecuencia, empezasen a ser pareja. Casi se me olvida… Al final Craig amenazó a Cartman, Kyle y Stan para que le diesen el dinero a Tweek, y lo consiguió tras pelearse con ellos un par de veces.

* * *

Y hasta aquí este One Shot, espero que os haya gustado. Dejad vuestras críticas negativas y positivas en las reviews, que estaré encantada de leerlas. Hasta otra! owo


End file.
